The present invention is directed to an arresting mechanism for a coaxial plug connector composed of two plug connector halves that can be plugged into each other, whereby an outer conductor sleeve of a first plug connector half is provided in a front section on the outside with a surrounding groove, and the second plug connector half has a receiving space between an outside rigid protective sleeve and an outer conductor sleeve into which the front section of the outer conductor sleeve of the first plug connector half can be inserted, whereby at least one ball held in a stepped radial boring of the protective sleeve is provided such that it engages the surrounding groove.
An arresting mechanism of this type is known from the German reference DE 19 51 180 U1. In the case of this known arresting mechanism a sliding sleeve surrounding the protective sleeve is provided which can be moved against a spring force in an axial direction. Thereby, the arresting balls previously seated in their bores are freed so that the plug connector halves can be freely plugged together. If the sliding sleeve is moved back into its starting position, it keeps the balls in a position in which they are engaged with the all-around groove of the other plug connector half. The two plug connector halves are thus connected with each other in a non-detachable fashion and only if the sliding sleeve is moved again are the balls released so that they can outwardly retreat and thus allow the two plug connector halves to be pulled apart.
Many coaxial plug connectors simply require, to secure the connection of the plug connector halves, only restraining forces which do not exceed a certain level. In these cases, no arresting mechanism is necessary; it can be accepted that the plugged-in connection is disrupted under the impact of higher forces.